


Private Dancer

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Lance Archer and Davey Smith end up a run down strip club





	Private Dancer

“Damn, this place is dead.” Lance commented as he and Davey walked into the off strip club they had just stumbled across. The two had been out drinking into the early morning hours and had been wandering around the city looking for something to do when they had seen the small flashing neon sign advertising the dance club.

“Dead club means ugly chicks.” Davey said surveying their surroundings. It was definitely a lower class establishment, with s outdate furniture and red painted walls. The air smelled heavy with smoke.

“Well, we’re here.” Lance said with a shrug. “Might as well see what’s on offer.” 

Making their way to a table near the stage the two men placed an order for beer and tequila shots as they waited for the next dancer to take the stage. They didn’t pay much attention for the first few dancers, Davey’s prediction unfortunately coming true as the girls were not very high standards. However their attention was caught as the DJ announced the next girl was performing for the very first time.

They definitely weren’t expecting what came out of the curtains given the earlier quality of entertainment. She was gorgeous. Definitely green and awkward as hell, but had legs for days and a face like an angel. Lance shifted in his chair, leaning forward to get a nice long look at her. He wanted to dirty her up something fierce. Glancing at Davey he could see his buddy was equally intrigued. Innocence was always so fun to play with. Who would’ve figured they would have stumbled across it in a dirty strip club of all places. 

As she approached the end of the stage Lance held up a bill, waving it to bring her closer. 

“You do private dances doll?” Davey asked as Lance tucked the bill in the string of her thong. Her swaying body paused as she looked throughout the empty establishment. 

“There’s nobody around. This pretty much is a private dance.” She said, starting to back away only to come closer as Davey held up a bill of his own. 

“If nobody’s around, what’s stopping us?” Lance said with a grin.

“Stopping you from what?” She asked only to yelp as Davey stood and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her into his lap. 

The so-called bouncer only gave a cursory glance at the disturbance before shuffling off the back. He wasn’t getting paid enough to argue with those two big fuckers. 

“From whatever we want to do.” Davey said running his hands over her half-naked form. “And whatever you want us to do to you.” He said into her ear, his tongue licking the outer shell, grinning as she shivered in his hold. 

“I don’t want you to do anything to me.” She said quietly, though her head easily turned granting access to Davey’s seeking mouth. 

‘You sure about that?” Lance asked scooting his chair closer and running his hands up her legs, squeezing her thighs firmly. “You sure you don’t want my fingers in your pussy or Davey’s mouth on your tits?” 

She moaned as Davey’s hands moved to squeeze her breasts, fingers teasing her nipples as Lance pushed his fingers up against her panty covered crotch. Her legs spread as she leaned against Davey, her hand grabbing at the back of his neck as he licked and nibbled at her ear. Lance pushed his fingers past her panties and inside her pussy, the two fingers stretching her as he pushed into his knuckles. Rising from his chair Lance kept his fingers inside her, lifting her off Davey’s lap and spinning her around so her tits were at Dave’s mouth. 

Lance kept his fingers pumping, twisting inside her as he thrust, his free hand working at his belt buckle while her ass pressed back into his hand. Davey flicked his tongue over her nipples, alternating breasts as he sucked them into his mouth and bit down on the peaks. 

“Oh god,” she moaned as Lance rammed his fingers inside her, adding a third as his other hand came back around to play with her clit while Dave continued teasing her breasts. She shuddered around Lance’s hand, orgasming with a shriek as her legs shook. 

“Open up sweetie.” Dave said pulling back from her tits and reaching down to unzip his jeans. Her face was guided down to his cock and pushed on it without ceremony as Lance pushed his pants down and rubbed his cock along her slit. 

“Spread em.” Lance grunted impatiently as she spread apart her legs while bending over to suck Davey. She groaned around Davey as Lance’s thick cock pushed inside her, his hands grabbing on her waist and pulling her back to meet his thrusts. Feeling her pulling off him Davey grabbed a handful of hair and held her in place, setting the rhythm he liked with a guiding hand. Her gags as she bobbed on him and her spit leaking down onto his balls had Davey ready to blow rather quickly so he slowed down her movements, holding her down tightly on his length as Lance fucked her pussy deep. Finally Dave let her up slowly before repeating the action, making her gasp for breath each time he pulled her up. Yanking her off his dick Davey smirked as he looked at her, eyes watering, mascara leaking down her face and breathing heavy. 

Lance pulled out of her pussy and Davey pushed her down to her knees in front of them, both men standing and stroking their cocks with fast even strokes before their semen shot and coated her face. Davey squeezed his cock hard as it shot over her nose and eyes while Lance managed to get most of his on her forehead and hair before landing a shot across her chin. 

“Thanks doll.” Lance said tossing a stack of bills on the table as he and Davey straightened themselves up. “This turned out much more entertaining than we thought it would.” 

Leaving her kneeling covered in their cum, Lance and Davey took their exit finally ready to call it a night and make their way back to the hotel.


End file.
